The fall
by Anti Story Writer
Summary: Jessie, James and Meowth are sent on a mission. But when a serious accident happens well... will they live?


"Jessie, James, Meowth i'm sending you a mission to gather more information on Mew. Your main objective is to collect any DNA from it's coat and your secondary objective is to take photos of it. You will be based at the bottom of Mt. Quena. This is where mew has been seen time and time again. If you fail the main objective then don't come back until you have results" Giovanni spoke into a speaker never showing his face, though the purs from Persian could be heard.

The trio all bowed with respect and in sync they said "Yes boss"  
The call ended and the three were quickly dispatched to the location. Within a matter of hours they had arrived.  
They were given backpacks and parachutes as they dropped from the plane. They landed safely on the ground and easily found the cabin.  
It was small and it looked like a run of the mill cottage.

Opening the door they were greated with a large televison, a three seater couch, mountain climbing equipment and plently of other tools that if used correctly could be apparent to there success. However Meowth and James only noticed the fridge and quickly ran over towards it. Jessie on the other hand picked up the camera and studied it.  
"Simple enough" Jessie muttered to herself before placing the camera down and joining the two others in making food.

"We need to make this last a while, so don't go overboard" Jessie said now after gathering the correct ingrediants.  
Meowth's stomach grumbled like that of a wild bear "Easy for you to say" He rubbed his belly.  
James was looking around the house and saw a violin, he shuddered thinking back to those horrible times.  
"Jimmy?" Meowth asked with slight concern in his voice after he had spotted the violin.  
He patted James' leg trying to comfort him.

James looked down and smiled "I'm okay Meowth honest"  
They both made there way back to the front of the cottage, Jessie had a apron on and by the looks of it was making omelettes.  
James hide a slight blush and made his way to the couch. Meowth saw this, though it was apparant for a second.  
Meowth had seen the two together through the most awkward situation for any grown man or women yet they managed the shake it off and continued to be best friends. Humans always facinated Meowth usually for there stupidity but these two were different making each and every moment with them all the more special.

"Hey Meowth want to set up the table?" Jessie said trying to sound calmly though Meowth knew it was more of an order than anything.  
James got up, he couldn't stand seeing Jessie so calm. It always made him nervous.  
"I'm gonna go for a quickly look around the area" James picked up a camera and headed for the door.  
"But what about these omelettes?" Meowth asked.

"I'm not very hungry" James said before closing the door.  
Meowth was shocked, Jessie didn't say a word. But she did look mad.  
When the food was ready, Meowth and Jessie sat at the table. She almost slammed the food down making Meowth nervous too.  
"That idiot!" Jessie said between chewing her food.  
Meowth ate his food and didn't say anything.  
"Missing out on food, he needs as much energy as we do up that mountain and when he starts passing out well" Her pace and anger only increased "i'll just leave him behind"

Meowth gulped with shock and looked at his friend with disbelief, Jessie was a hotheaded women yes but this was not like her.  
Jessie wiped her mouth with a piece of tissue and stood up, taking her plate to the sink. And began to go upstairs "Meowth leave the washing up to him"  
Meowth nodded his head, desperately trying to keep his cool.  
When Meowth had finished he put his plate into the sink and took a nap on the sofa, it was only noon after all and a cat needs it sleep.

Jessie on the other hand just sulked in her room.  
It consisted of a double bed, one dresser a mirror and even a telvision on the wall.  
Only Jessie wasn't looking at any of that just the silk like covers. Then it hit her.  
"Not only is he a big jerk but I have to sleep in the same bed as him" Her anger had reached it's peak. Then like a balloon it quickly deflated and the guilt hit her.

And so she sat upright, her legs over the side. She almost kicked over the instrument.  
"A violen?" Jessie picked it up and examined it "Tch, nothing of value" and she put it back.  
Jessie closed her eyes and took a deep breathe in.  
"I suppose we should go look for him" Jessie stood up and headed downstairs.  
Meowth was fast asleep, she left a note and took a bag full of equipment.

Only as she got to the door, James was sat on a log outside, his head in his hands. Truly he did look like a lost child.  
Jessie dropped the bag and walked towards James.  
"James what are you doing?" Jessie asked.

James looked up, his eyes were dull and it almost looked like tears were stained onto his cheeks.  
"James?" Jessie touched his shoulder and within a second it all vanished.  
"How-?" James looked around "I was..." he stood up only to stumble a little, Jessie went to catch him but he managed to stand upright.  
"What happened to you?" Jessie asked.  
"To be honest I don't know. I was standing on the edge of a cliff when I blacked out" James rubbed the back of his head.

James saw the bag and grinned "Were you coming to look for me?"  
Jessie could have sworn she saw a shine in his eyes "Of course not, I just wanted to start and find a good place to camp"  
"Camp?" James wondered.  
"Well of course, if we are to spot Mew then we need to set up camps all over the mountain" Jessie said.

James thought for a second "Makes sense"  
Jessie stood proudly "Of course it does know lets go wake Meowth"  
The two went into the cabin James went streight to Meowth and woke him up calmly, he was good at that but Jessie went to the note and threw it away. Her pride would be damaged if she didn't.

Meowth rubbed his eyes "Hey Jimmy"  
"Come on Meowth we need to get going"  
"Going? going where?" Meowth looked at the clock and sighed "Only 2pm?"  
James smiled "Yep and that means-"

"Yeah Yeah I get it we need to get going" Meowth tossed the covers away from him, making him shiver ever so slightly.  
Jessie gathered more useful equipment such as cameras, food, sleeping bags, maps and a phone... no, they wont need it.  
After all they were only going to go put some cameras down and come back.

"Woah guys maybe we shouldn't bother" Meowth said.  
Rain started pouring down, quite heavily too.  
Jessie sighed "Damn..."  
James and Meowth sighed too but not for the same reason that Jessie did.

The trio decided to practise with the equipment and learn how to use it.  
Towards the end of the day they had learned the basics and decided to take a picture of them in a group hug. It would be a reminder of their friendship and trust.

And after a dinner made by James, Jessie decided to reitre to bed early.  
"Oh and James, no funny buisness" Jessie said before going to bed.  
James just blushed "N- never" only when she was gone did his blush go away.

Jessie climbed into the bed, it didn't feel as soft as it was earlier in the afternoon. But regardless she stipped of until she had her black shorts on and a baggy t shirt it had a pokeball on it.  
"Tch, reduced to cheap clothing" Jessie said pulling the shirt. But she felt exhausted and wanted some sleep.  
She climbed in and put her head down on the cushion.

She heard footsteps and though she was half asleep, she knew it was James. It couldn't have been late. James was usually always the first one out of the group to fall asleep. So she knew full well that she had only been alseep for perhaps a few hours? Maybe.  
James on the other hand felt so nervous, sure they had been in tight situations before but never in a bed... together... practically nearly naked. But he could do this. He needed sleep because tomorrow was going to be exhausting.

He opened the door and got undressed. Jessie could hear his clothing coming off and she felt so, nervous? Just ignore it she thought.  
James put a shirt on and had baggy pants on and he got into the bed, he believed that she was asleep so he got in cautiously.  
Until his head hit the pillow and his nerves slowly went away, until he fell asleep.  
Jessie however was awake and it made her feel so insecure. So many men would have tried to pull a move on her by now, or realised she wasn't all to pleasant to be around. But James was the type that is manipulable and Jessie hates that, weakness in a man is not attractive.  
Especially if they are like James but then again, he is the most kindest man she has ever met. And if not for Team Rocket then she wouldn't have ever given him a second glance.

"Some girl is really going to special when they have him" She thought. And within seconds of mindless thoughts she too fell asleep.  
Meowth was sat downstairs, the television was off and all of there pokemon were asleep on the floor. Meowth was sat on the couch.  
Not exactly where he'd like to be. He always thought himself more of a human then a pokemon. So he should have gotten his own bed.  
But then Giovanni never did see him as anything but a pokemon. He hated that.  
"No respect, no respect" He'd tell himself.

"I'm smart, handsome and a translater for pokemon kind. I did the impossible.. I can talk like any other human 'cept my appearance"  
Meowth turned over and faced the pokemon, "They just act like animals but i'm so unique. And when i'm gone there isn't going to be another like me" Without much more thought Meowth found himself in a dream.

It was six pm. And Jessie opened her eyes, only to feel James' facing her way. She felt him breathing down her neck. He was so close to her but she didn't feel intimidated like she did when her other boyfriends were with her. Mind you there breathe smelt like beer and cigerettes. She felt at peace. But they had vowed from day one that they would not allow romantic feelings to interfer with there work.  
Jessie pushed the covers away and sat up only to feel James' arm around her waist. She turned her head and for a second fear was marked on her face, she saw her ex. His wrinkled face and grubby beard. The eyes opened and she waited for a rough pull back leading to her being vulnerable and weak.

"Jessie?" James had already moved his arm and saw her frozen in place. He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.  
Jessie snapped out of her daydream and sighed.  
James was aware of her past and her boyfriends though only with brief information and her occassional slip ups.  
"I'm getting dressed, get out" Jessie said to James.  
James nodded his head and went out.

She closed the door after him and slid down the door.  
"Damn. I'm so weak..." Jessie sat there for a while but compossed herself and got dressed.  
James on the other hand made some breakfast for both them and the pokemon. Meowth kept the pokemon calm. It wasn't a big cabin so it was hard keeping peace between the different types of pokemon.  
Jessie came down and ate her breakfast, James got dressed after he made the food.

After an hour of planning the trio returned the pokemon and set off.  
They hoped that by the end of the day they had what they needed.  
Deep in the mountains they had set up a few bases and marked them off on the map.  
Jessie was in charge of making sure they had direction. Meowth made markings on trees and kept an eye on the surroundings.  
James held all the heavy equipment and held a camera in case it appears.

At first everyone was in good spirits, cheerfully talking about what will happen if the operation is a success.  
The promotion and the money. The trio had never been so happy.  
"Jessie, are we heading back now?" Meowth whined "Not yet, we need to place one more and then-"  
"OH.. but i'm so tired" Meowth whined even louder.  
James being at the back of the two could see that this wasn't going to end well.

"I said not yet Meowth!" Jessie yelled, never looking back at him.  
"James can't you convince her?" Meowth looked back at his friend hoping he would agree.  
James sighed "Jessie lets take a quick break, it wont harm us"  
"No, we are almost there just hang on a little longer" Jessie was getting more agitated.  
Meowth heavily sighed, James was getting agitated now as well.

When they arrived at the camp spot. Jessie took a seat on a piece of log, Meowth sat next to her.  
But James set up the equipment and as he sat down, Jessie was suggesting to Meowth that they start to head back.  
Meowth agreed and the two stood up.  
"Wait, I haven't had a chance to rest yet" James said.

"The sooner we get back, the sooner you can have a rest" Jessie said.  
"Come on Jimmy" Meowth said whilst patting his back.  
James pulled away "No, I need rest as well"  
Jessie turned away "Oh stop whining"

She walked until she was over viewing the scenery, trying to find the cabin. When she spotted it she faced them "Look it's not far"  
James and Meowth walked towards Jessie and looked at where she was pointing.  
She folded her arms and laughed "See?"  
Within seconds they all felt the earth begin to wobble and break away. Then they all felt it. The earth wasn't below there feat anymore and by pure instinct Jessie managed to grab the ledge first.  
Meowth grabbed her leg and James had no choice but to fall and hope there was a branch. He couldn't pull on Meowth's tale again.  
The pain in his friends eyes and voice made him become over whelmed with grief. Luckily there was a branch but even so it was only a thin brach. Not able to support his weight for long.

"James!" Jessie yelled in horror Jessie climbed up quickly and saw her friend dangle from a great height.  
"What am I going to do?" Jessie panicked.  
"Help me!" James yelled in fear, "I can't hold on for long!"  
Jessie didn't have any Pokemon that could help in this situation. She needed Siviper but alas she wasn't aloud to bring it with her.  
Meowth couldn't hold her weight.

And James didn't have enough strength to support his own weight let alone throw a pokeball from his pocket.  
"Hold on James!" Meowth yelled.  
Jessie tried to climb down towards him.  
"Meowth if we don't live through this, then be strong, go to the cabin and call the boss" Jessie said.  
"That wont happen" Meowth whispered as his friend climbed further down.

A few times she had lost her footing but her arm strength was good and she always managed to calm down.  
James however was sure that she wouldn't make it in time. He cried. I'm not going to make it.  
Jessie had found a ledge that she could sit on, it wasn't to high above James. She wondered how he hadn't hit it on the way down.  
She reached down towards her friend.  
Only when she got there.  
"James?"

He was gone.

Meowth watched in horror, Jessie had missed it. She didn't see him drop. But he had.  
"James?" Jessie wondered again.  
She looked down and it was true. He had gone. Vanished. No body.  
She moved back until she hit the mountain. Then she felt it.  
"His pokeballs" Jessie held one "They must have fallen out of his pocket before he grabbed the branch.

Meowth called out "Jessie come back up quickly"  
Jessie snapped out of her day dream and grabbed the pokeballs. She made her descent back up the mountain.  
And within seconds, they were heading towards James.

It all happened so quick. James had fallen from such a height. There is no way...  
It was training daze all over again.  
When the two arrived, he was on the ground.  
His eyes were dull and tears were stained onto his cheeks.

Jessie ran to him and felt for a heartbeat, to her relief there was a slight heartbeat.  
"Is he?" Meowth wondered.  
"No, he is alive but barely"  
His breathing sounded awful, like an old man on life support.  
Blood came from his head at a fast rate and it was clear, that he had broke a few bones. Serious ones too.

Jessie rubbed his arm "Wake up James!"  
His eyes were still dull but he managed to speak "imm okay" His speech very slurred, Jessie knew this was serious.  
They had no camps around here, all were higher up the mountain. The two left the bags back up at the base.  
She left the phone back at the cabin.

"Oh Jimmy" Meowth cried.  
James tried to lift his hand and comfort his friend but he had no strength.  
"I'm going to lift you up now James, no whining and we'll be back at the cabin within no time" Jessie said.  
"But Jessie you could make his injuries worse" Meowth protested.

"We have no choice Meowth" Jessie said holding back her own tears as she lifted her friend.  
He yelled in pain but that subsided when he was put on her back. "Hold on" Jessie said, James nodded.  
Meowth followed them and held the map since Jessie couldn't.  
Many Pokemon they saw didn't attack even the most vicious looking ones, perhaps they held pity for the poor man?

"James don't fall asleep on me and keep nipping my arm whenever you fell sleepy" Jessie commanded.  
"Ye..s.. Jess" He slurred.  
And he did until his grip had loosend around her neck "James! stay with me!" Jessie shook him but to no avail.  
She had to dash, he was bound to fall soon and she couldn't lift him.

Luckily they had made it back to the cabin and by the time Jessie had gotten James to the bed, Meowth had called for help.  
He was unconcious, Jessie tucked him under the covers and put a cold cloth over his head.  
"Jesssie?" James said "Immm scarreddd"  
"So am I" Jessie thought.

Meowth came into the room "There coming now"  
Jessie sighed with relief.  
"Mewth" James pointed to Meowth, "Bee stron.. fo.. Jwess"  
James smiled, his arm fell limp and he looked at Jessie with what little sight he had left.  
"Im sowry" But he was cut off, Jessie hugged him tightly.  
"Don't start speaking like that!"

James smiled and attempted to hug her back. Meowth grabbed his arms for him and put them around Jessie.

"There you go.. Jimmy ol pal" Meowth left the room, and cried. He couldn't stand the sight.  
Jessie laid next to him, her hand around his torso and her over hand was stroking his hair. So soft...  
Help arrived and within seconds they took him away.  
Sadly he was going in and out of conciousness and they suspected that he wouldn't make it.

But before he was gone, James looked at her "I wuv you.."  
Jessie and Meowth were left behind.  
They had to wait twenty four hours before they could come back and collect them.

Jessie just sat on the bed. Meowth stared off into space.  
She wont ever have the memory of watching him fall, watching his face that was covered in pure fear.  
And yet she was hurting as much as him.

Twenty four hours later and they came to get them.  
Both had barely moved and they didn't say anything to each other.

They did both run to the clinc that James was in, the two that picked them up had given them brief information. Not what they wanted to hear but they didn't go in the hospital and get results so it would be a mystery until they got there.  
But when they did...

"Jessie and Meowth I pressume?" The doctor said.  
"Yes thats us now where is he?" Jessie said angrily.  
The doctor pointed to a room. And left "Just be calm when you do go in"

Jessie opened the door. Her friend was.  
"Jimmy?" Meowth gasped.  
Jessie took a few more steps forward.  
"It can't be..." Jessie held her hand over her mouth.

James was laid on a bed, eyes closed and not moving.  
A machine had a slight beep. But it wasn't strong.  
Jessie sat next to him, bandages were on his arms, right leg and his head.  
She put her hand on his.  
And gave him a little kiss on the nose.

"I love you too"

The machine had stopped beeping...

End.


End file.
